Bokura no Digital World
by Miss Nutella
Summary: Año 2005. Seis años después de la primera aventura en el digimundo, las puertas vuelven a abrirse. ¿Serán los chicos capaces de derrotar una vez más a la oscuridad? *Serie de one-shots derivados de la serie de OVA de Digimon Adventure Tri.* Capitulo 1: Que la Aventra Digievolucione.


**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Adevertencias:** Serie de One-shots que pueden o no tener relación entre sí, y no ordenados cronológicamente, debido a que serán publicados conforme la inspiración se comporte, no necesariamente románticos. Todos ellos derivan de mi punto de vista sobre la serie de OVA correspondientes al aniversario de los quince años de digimon, por lo tanto ubicados dentro del universo creado por Yuuko Kakihara y Akiyoshi Hongo, en colaboración con Toei Animation Studios. También puede tener algo de mi cosecha, expresando lo que a mí me gustaría que sucediera dentro de dicho universo en un futuro, en tal caso, yo aclararé la situación para evitar confusiones.

 **#2:** Debido a esto, contiene **SPOILERS.** Están advertidos.

 **#3:** Debido a que mis parejas predilectas son el SORATO (Sora y Yamato), el MICHI (Mimi y Taichi) y el TAKARI (Takeu y Hikari), cuando sea de el caso de algún one-shot romántico, será de alguna de estás parejas. Si no son de tu agrado, simplemente ignora el capítulo de la manera más prudente posible, hay que evitar contiendas.

 **#4:** En este caso, no es algo que haya sucedido dentro de la primera película "Reunión" , sino algo que a mi me gustaría que sucediera en un futuro. Por lo tanto no contiene SPOILERS, a excepción del reciente - e inesperado -comportamiento de Taichi.

Muy bien, habiendo dicho todo lo anterior... ¡A leer!

* * *

 **Que la Aventura Digievolucione**

* * *

Taichi le echó una mirada a su equipo, que caminaba delante de él, claramente cansados y jadeantes, pero aun en pie. _Como siempre._ Pensó, medio sonriente. Habían llegado al digimundo esa misma tarde, sorpresivamente. Todos estaba tan sorprendidos de estar nuevamente caminando entre esos extraños árboles, pero a la vez tan animados que era tonto sentir las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Su primer día en el digimundo, había sido, maso menos, justo lo que había esperado.

Batallas, digimons malingnos, heridas, caídas, y mucho sudor. Y justo como casi siempre que empezaba la aventura, no tenían ni idea de que era lo que ahora atacaba a si digimundo. Pero definitivamente, no había manera de que algo terminara con él. Ni con sus amigos.

Simplemente, no era una opción.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento llegaron a ese lago en el que un verano de 1999 acamparon por primera vez en el mundo digital.

── ¡Mira, Taichi! ¿Recuerdas este lugar? ──Cuestionó Agumon, emocionado.

──Como no hacerlo, Agumon.

El comenzaba a caer, justo como aquella vez. La única diferencia, era que no se veía por ningún lado aquel metro en el que durmieron aquella noche. Todo lo demás era exactamente igual. Incluso esas rocas donde peleó por primera vez con el que ahora era su mejor amigo.

── ¡Chicos! ──Les llamó, sonriente. ── ¡Creo que es hora de preparan nuestro campamento!

Todos asintieron y gritaron con júbilo. A pesar de la situación, se sentían emocionados, y eso era increíble. Instintivamente, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente, sacándole sonrisas.

~o~

── _T.k._ ── _Takeru miró a su consanguíneo._

── _¿Qué quieres hermano?_

── _¿Quieres que le quite las espinas?_

── _¡Comienza a comerlo desde la cabeza!_ ── _Se entrometió Yagami, apuntando hacia el pescado del niño._

── _Uhm, sí._

~o~

──Vale, ya hice mi parte, le quite las espinas a todos los pescados. ──Murmuró medio cabreado el rubio menor del equipo. ──Pero todos me deben algo.

──Claro que no. ──Renegó Ishida mayor. ──Nosotros los pescamos, ya te tocaba hacer a ti algo, flojonazo.

Hikari Yagami rió divertida.

──Gracias T.k. ──Musitó. Takeru le respondió con una amigable sonrisa, para dirigirse hacia el resto de sus compañeros.

~o~

── _¿Quieres decir que dormiremos al aire libre?_ ── _Cuestionó Mimi, con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Taichi le miró como si nada._

── _Sí, así es._ ── _Ella se sobresaltó._

── _¡No!_

~o~

──La última vez que dormimos en este lugar había un metro. ──Joe asimiló. ──¿Dónde estará ahora?

Tachikawa miró a todos lados y se encogió de hombros.

──No tengo ni idea. Y no sé tú, capitán Joe, pero no esperaré a que aparezca un metro para poder dormir. ──Dijo la muchacha, estirándose. ──Esta chica se va a dormir ahora mismo.

Kido observó como la castaña se hacía un ovillo junto a la fogata, acompañada de Palmon, que como siempre, no paraba de pronunciar con aquel amor tan único el nombre de su tamer. Miró las estrellas una última vez, y se encogió de hombros, estando de acuerdo silenciosamente con Mimi.

~o~

 _Taichi estiró sus brazos, comenzando a sentir el peso del Morfeo llegar a él._

── _Es hora de descansar._ ── _Koushiro, cerca de él, le escuchó y no pudo evitar sacar a luz su propuesta._

── _¿Qué les parece si uno de nosotros vigila y después lo iremos reemplazando?_

── _Tienes razón._ ── _Estuvo de acuerdo Kido._ ── _Elijamos los turnos._

── _No es necesario que las chicas hagan esto._ ── _Se apresuró el castaño._

~o~

Yamato observó que poco a poco sus compañeros iban cayendo uno a uno. Había sido un día bastante largo, y el cansancio ya hacía mella en ellos. Se dirigó a Izumi y Yagami, que estaban a su lado. Izumi pareció entender la mirada del rubio.

──Debemos descansar. ──Dijo Ishida, a lo que izumi asintió.

──Sí, creo que ya ha sido bastante por hoy.

── ¿Quién hará la primera guardia? ──Cuestionó Yamato.

──Yo puedo hacer la primera. ──Ofreció el moreno. ──Pero dejemos que las chicas descansen. De todos modos, Mimi ya está dormida.

── ¿Estás diciendo que los chicos pueden hacer lo que las chicas no, Taichi? ──La voz de su pelirroja amiga le alertó, y Yamato rió con la mirada.

Koushiro suspiró y mirando a la pelirroja que miraba mordazmente a Taichi, se levantó, estirándose muy bien.

──Solo no vayan a armar mucho escándalo, algunos ya están dormidos. ──Pidió, comenzando a alejarse.

── ¿Y bien, Taichi?

──No Sora, solo digo que…

──Ya, yo hago la segunda guardia.

Ahora, rubio y castaño, fruncieron el ceño.

──Pero…

──Yo hago la segunda guardia. Punto. –Estableció, y caminó hacia Hikari, que comenzaba a echarse en la arena, cerca de la fogata para mantenerse en calor. –Más les vale que me despierten, Ishida, Yagami.

Los dos suspiraron. ¿Qué más podían hacer para hacerla cambiar de opinión? Sora era simplemente Sora.

──Yo hago la primera. ── Volvió a decir el castaño, rascándose la nuca.

──Entonces seré el tercero. ──Finiquitó el rubio, al parecer no muy convencido de dejar a la chica sola por ahí en la soledad de la noche haciendo guardia. ── Que Koushiro haga la cuarta.

Ellos comenzaron a alejarse, dejando al líder solo junto a Agumon, que estaba demasiado ofuscado comiendo peces como para siquiera mirar a su Tamer. Taichi, desde la distancia miró a su equipo. Una leve sonrisa surcó su rostro.

──Sí que hemos crecido, ¿Eh?

── ¿Eh? ¿Decías algo, Taichi?

El joven rio.

──No. No es nada.

* * *

Terminado su guardia, y viendo a su pelirroja amiga tomar su lugar donde le correspondía, se decidió a caminar hacia la casi carcomida fogata, recostándose a lado de la princesa de los digimons, y su tan adorado compañero de aventuras, Agumon. Fue entonces cuando notó una cabellera rubia caminar en silencio entre las sombras para ubicarse a unos cuantos metros detrás de la figura femenina que hacia guardia.

Taichi negó divertido.

Me hubiera gustado decirte que este chico se quedó profundamente dormido, y descansó lo suficiente para continuar liderando a su equipo al día siguiente. Pero no fue así.

Su mirada no pudo despegarse de ese estrellado cielo que los vio pasar por tantas cosas, y que una vez más les daba la bienvenida para verlos luchar contra la oscuridad. Fue solo entonces, que al final del día, y teniendo ese momento de tranquilidad, Taichi cayó en cuenta de algo.

Después de haber atravesado esa etapa de confusión sobre si era correcto o no luchar contra el mal, y, tras haber decidido que no tenía por qué dudar de que lo que ellos hacían era lo correcto –Gracias a que Yamato le hizo entrar en razón –, se suponía que debería estar asustado, molesto y confundido.

Asustado porque de nuevo su digimundo, su segundo hogar y por ende, la tierra, se veían en grave peligro.

Molesto, porque una vez más la oscuridad no se rendía al intentar tumbarles y dañar a aquellos a quienes amaban.

Confundido, porque tenía un equipo entero dependiendo de él, así como billones de personas que aunque al parecer, odiaban a los digimons y deseaban erradicarlos por completo, ellos los protegerían, pero, de cierta manera, las dudas volvían a agolparse en su mente de vez en cuando, dividendo su sentir. ¿Era lo correcto, valía la pena destruir tanto para salvar el mundo? ¿Podría con aquel peso en su vida? ¿Ser el destructor de su propio hogar?

Sin embargo, estaba Emocionado, contento y sorprendentemente, seguro.

Emocionado, porque después de años, volvía a sentir esa adrenalina que solo podía sentir a lado de sus compañeros en presencia del digimundo.

Contento, porque podía volver a pisar esa arena, respirar ese aire y maravillarse con _su hogar._

Seguro, porque sabía que mientras los tuviera a ellos, esos locos que hacía tiempo había decidido adoptar como parte de su _familia,_ y algo que defender con todas sus energías, nunca, jamás, habría manera de que la oscuridad pudiera contra ellos. La luz de sus compañeros disipaba toda duda cuando estas llegaban a él. Claro que valía la pena.

Por eso, mirando una última vez de reojo a la castaña a su lado, Taichi sonrió al cielo estrellado, ese cielo que tanto tiempo había añorado volver a ver, y con un último suspiro, y mirada a sus eternos compañeros de aventuras, dejó caer su cabeza a lado de la de Agumon, para esta vez sí, cerrar sus ojos.

── _¡Yamato! ¿Qué haces ahí?_

── _¿E-Eh? ¡Yo solo venía al baño!_

Taichi sonrió.

──Que la aventura digievolucione…

* * *

 _Amo estar de vuelta._

 _Quiero decir, antes, en mi otra cuenta, Anael-D02, solía publicar demasiado -DEMASIADO- sobre digimon. No me arrepiento, amaba hacerlo. Llegó un punto en que la inspiración se agotó, las autoras que eran de mi inspiración también dejaron de escribir y cada vez fue más difícil para mi escribir algo que realmente disfrutase. Cambié de cuenta a Miss Nutella -Anael-D02 sigue existiendo, pero no activa, por si las dudas - y de pronto Toei Animation saca el magnifico notición. Yo grité como loca. Hoy por fin pude volver a ver algo de ese increíble anime -entiendanme, fue mi primer anime xD - y la inspiración llegó, incluso más rápido de como se fue._

 _No sé si sea de su agrado, pero a mi me ha encantado y lo he disfrutado mucho. Se siente bien volver._

 _Como sea, como aclaré al principio, esto no ha sucedido dentro de la primera película, ni se sabe si los chicos viajarán al digimundo. Sin embargo, a mi me gustaría que pasara. Sobre todo, que se disipen las dudas de Tai. Se volvió demasiado maduro T.T jaja. Entiendo que ahora tema por las vidas humanas que están en peligro, pero tiene que ver que si no son unos cuantos edificios y personas, podría ser el planeta entero. -Modo drama anime on._

 _Yo sigo enamorada de Yamato -Es tan guapo, y perfecto. Simplemente Yamato. -Y algo infartada por el hecho de que Takeru, sì; Takeru, tenga novia T.T No tanto de que Joe la tenga, pero... Takeru ¡Es propiedad de Hikari! Aunque bueno... todos sabemos que el Takari no es cannon, además de en nuestros corazones. Pero el Sorato sí. Eso me consuela xD._

 _En fin. Ya extrañaba demasiado a mis amados niños elegidos. No tan niños ahora. Casi lloró como magdalena al escuchar el Opening de nuevo. Y el tema "Brave Heart", de las digievoluciones. Y el maldito Ending. ¡TODO! Fue tan perfecto._

 _En fin, los dejó en paz. Se que no quieren leer mi monólogo, si es que se le puede llamar así ya que está escrito xD_

 _En fin, nos leemos pronto :)_

 _Miss Nutella._

 _ **PD.** Para cualquier duda o aclaración, pueden agregarme a **Facebook** como **Kokoro Nakakawa.**_


End file.
